The Last Deal
by SpeederTGS
Summary: A boy named Link is found in the woods of Camp-Half Blood and when they take him in they find a much darker secret surrounding him. But what will they sacrifice to discover the truth? Join Link Percy and Rachel as they begin their journey to the find the truth behind a Deity named Taboo and his plan for domination. Multi-crossover. Rated T for violence and humor.
1. Prolouge

**To start off this story, I will be posting my thoughts and such at the bottom of the chapter not the top for reader convenience. Disclaimer: I do not own anything. So without further ado, The Last Deal:**

**Prologue**

After reforming for thirty-thousand years, he was quite delighted to do something as simple as moving. It was such a simple notion at most, telling only a slight tale of simplicity, but none the less he was happy. No, happy wasn't the word to describe it. Relieved is the correct word he was looking for. Only one thing could make him happy, and that was to see the _smashers_ on a pike.

Yes, he knew it was impossible, but he still took pleasure in the notion. He could still remember the day it happened to him like it was clear as the void around him. It had been thirty-thousand years ago, the day the group of mortals entered his domain. They came from every background and species, but had one thing in common: they wanted the world to be a better place, and to them I was the cause of their worlds misery. Those fools, I'm not evil, I'm worse than that. I'm above petty killing, I prefer...genocide.

They all came rushing into his chamber like a flood. At first look he only saw a group of childish beings banded together by blind faith, and they were only fifty or so strong. But it was the fire in their eyes that told me a different story. That told me they weren't going to back down. I thought of my options of fight or flight, and what god is going to back down from a fight?

Now I know I should have picked flight.

They were on me within seconds. Pounding at my chest, running me through with everything they had. I killed some of them, but in the endgame they won over me. I began to fade and collapse, a process that would take thirty-thousand years to convert back to normal from, my last thought was knowing they would die before he could kill them.

Now, sitting in his pure black chair, surrounded in purple and faded white lights. He found himself thinking what to do now, what he was to be. He ran his blue fingers over his bald head and thought about himself. He thought about his see through sky blue skin. His doughnut shaped heart that was clearly visible.

Then it hit him.

Like never before Taboo looked at the room around him and came up with a plan. One so complex he might just pull it off, but he needed time to think it through. He needed time to foolproof it, and for an immortal god like himself. He had all the time in the universe.

**AU: Eh? Good? This is just a short beginning for the story that will soon begin. Comment, Rate, and Follow! Have a good day everyone!**


	2. Piercing The Veil

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 1: Piercing the Veil**

**Character: Percy Jackson: After Book 9, Blood of Olympus.**

"Just keep climbing", he told himself. He knew he was close to beating the record, but after a close call with an arrow the last five feet became much harder.

His right palm was oozing blood very quickly after an arrow had made contact with it, and this would have been just another injury had it not rendered his entire hand unusable. Now he had to climb with only one hand and his time was slipping rather quickly.

"C'mon Perc! You can do this! Five seconds remaining!" Jason called from above.

Percy could do nothing but grunt at his friends notion. _Jason_ was the reason he was on the wall in the first place! Had Jason not tried so hard at beating his record, he might not have beaten it. Why Jason wanted to be such a show off to him sometimes was a mystery, but he had to face the facts. Even at this height he knew he wasn't going to make it in time. In fact there was no way that Percy was going to beat his score at all at this point, he was exhausted. Even though he had killed thousands of monsters, this cliff was pushing his limits.

"Jason I give up, help me off this infernal cliff!" I shouted up. My worries of another arrow hitting me vanishing as Jason extended his hand and pulled me up by the collar of my blue v neck shirt.

"Dang Jackson" he said as he looked down at my bloody and dirty hand, "that hand's pretty messed up. You okay?" he asked me as he fed me some ambrosia and nectar, both always kept at the top of the cliff for times like these.

"Yeah." I mumbled between sips of nectar. "Just peachy."

"Good," he said as he stood up, "then you won't need me to fly you down to the infirmary again right?"

I managed a small laugh. "Yeah, meet you tonight for supper with Piper and the others."

After giving another once over of the wound on my hand (which had stopped bleeding nearly as much do to the ambrosia and nectar) he nodded and walked over to the cliffs edge, his back to the overhang.

"Adios, Amigos!" he shouted as he fell back and over the cliff.

Part of me wanted to go check to see if he was okay, but I'd been with him long enough to know that he's alright. After all of those monsters and giants, it would be a comedy to be undone by a climbing wall, but for now. I had a one-thousand step staircase to traverse on my way to the infirmary.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Campers, campers, settle down now." A strong voice by the name of Chiron commanded. "It's time to sacrifice a part of our meals to the gods. Percy, will you lead us tonight?"

Percy looked around at all the campers eagerly awaiting to sacrifice a part of their delicious food to their god of choice so they could eat.

"I will Chiron." I said as I emerged from my seat, plate of pizza and salad delicately balanced in my hand. It may not seem like a big notion to anyone else, but trust me. More than one time the camp seen 'Butterfingers Jackson' drop a plate of food.

I walked up to the fire pit, now in the direct center of the pavilion after Annabeth remodeled it, and scraped half of my two slices of pizza into the fire along with a small amount of my salad. "To Poseidon." I said under my breath making sure no one heard me.

Whenever you sacrifice your food to the fire you say the name of the god you wish to receive it, and in this case it was his dad, the god of the oceans. You are never supposed to tell which god you sent it to, he was not sure why that rule was there. Probably just an old camp tradition.

I grabbed my plate and headed back over to my table where somehow everyone else I eat with had already offered their food to the gods. For those of you who don't know, my table used to consist of just me and my half-brother Tyson, but after coming back from Rome the seven demigods of the prophecy sit together at the Poseidon table every meal.

"How's that hand Percy?" Jason asked with sincere caring oozing from his voice.

"It's fine. That ambrosia really helped it a lot." I replied carefully choosing my words so I didn't sound like a wimp for needing help after a small arrow impact.

"Are you still going to be good for the capture the flag game Friday? Or should we give you a prison shift while we play?" Annabeth caddishly asked.

"I'll be fine, just give me a day to heal up and I'll be okay. I think we all know I've been through worse." I replied. Even though I didn't say anything about the place, we were all thinking of the same hell hole when I said 'I've been through worse'.

She smiled at me quickly, reminding me that we're okay and on earth. "You know, I think we should go down to the beach tonight and p-"

**_AAAUUUUUUUURRRRRRR._**

The sound broke everyone's attention at the same time, stopping all conversations at once and sparking the curiosity of everyone. We all knew that was the war horn, only blown when we're under attack or in a situation that is life or death for someone.

That's when we saw it. A figure running over the hill with a figure laying limp in his arms. Instinctively I reached into my pocket and grabbed the ballpoint pen that I was known for. Riptide.

We watched as the figure got closer and closer, running down the hill at full speed. As he got there we recognized him as Will Soberman, A second year son of Ares. In his arms was a brutal sight. A boy wearing a green shirt-skirt and hat, tan pants, golden gauntlets, and dirty brown leather boots. He was suffering from several very deep cuts down to the bone, a head injury, and third degree burns. He was a walking wreck.

The moment from his arrival the Apollo cabin was already on the move, checking blood pressure, heart rate, and other medical terms he didn't know. Within seconds they had the boy on a cart being wheeled to the infirmary for immediate treatment.

For the man in green, time was clearly running out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It would be a week before the camp would hear anything about the green clad boy. The only thing that can be understood from the boys sleep rambling was a name. He would keep saying the name over and over again. "_Zelda. Zelda. Zelda. Zelda. Zelda. Zelda._"

When he finally woke up from his healing coma, he wouldn't say a word. No matter what people asked him, his response was a blank face. Well, that was until Will Soberman came in.

The boy in green instantly recognized the face from when he was saved at the edge of the woods. He may have only been awake for two hours but he needed some answers.

"I knew they would eventually send you." the mysterious man said in a deep accented voice, taking in the boys orange Camp Half-Blood shirt and tan cargo pants from his view in the bed.

"Why were you waiting for me?" Will asked The green man.

"You saved my life, I thought you should be the first person I speak to. My name is...is Link." Link responded with haste.

"Okay...so..Link right? who's your father? and Mother? And who's Zelda?" Will asked in quick repetition without thinking of how Link may respond.

Link was fine with the first three questions but at the fourth he froze in confusion. "Wait...I can understand you not knowing my parents, but how do you not know who Zelda is? Everyone knows who Zelda is...you know. The Princess of Hyrule?"

Will only shook his head in confusion, "Hyrule? Where's that...? Is that where you got that strange accent? I can't think of anyone else who's sounded like that. You sound like someone from the middle ages I guess."

The green clad boy nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small bag, "Yes, I got my accent from Hyrule. I am Hylian, and my native language is Hylian." He took the bag and held it out for will to see, "In this bag is a silver tongue, Zelda gave it to me so I could understand people on my adventures. If I were to loose this or have it out of my possession I would not be able to speak as I am now, in your tongue." Link recited.

Will did a once over of the bag in his hand with his eyes, he could feel power radiating from it without needing to touch it. Whoever this Zelda lady was she was powerful to have such an item just given away. There had to be something else between this Zelda figure and Link, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Maybe looking in the bag would help him find out what he was missing. Will was about to reach out and grab it but Link put it back into his pants pocket.

"Someone's coming, you should go." Link said, motioning to the door out of the infirmary.

As if Link was physic, a boy with black hair, leather jacket, orange shirt saying '_Camp Half-Blood'_, and jeans covered in grease stains walked in. "Will, you gotta come out here. Bring the elf with you, he might want to see this too."

Both Will and Link looked at each other before they made a decison. Will helped Link off the bed and into a wheelchair then began to push him down to the crowd surrounding the big house entrance.

By the time he had arrived the crowd had made a small opening for Link to go through. At first this seemed strange of why he was so special suddenly. Maybe people were taking pity on him because he was in a wheelchair, or maybe he looked scary with all of his bloody clothes. He let the thought go as he got to the middle of the semi-circle, nearly passing out at the sight in front of him.

"Zelda"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AU: There we go! First chapter of The Last Deal! Sorry about all the talking this chapter, but it is the intro. Sadly next chapter will have a semi good amount of talking as well but I'll make sure to end it with some action :D. As always, Have a great Day!**

**Next Chapter: Others Like Him**


	3. Others Like Him

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Anything!**

**Chapter 2: Others Like Him**

**Character: Percy Jackson**

"Listen up! Listen Up!" Chiron said as he stomped his hooves on the stone floor. "After our meal tonight we will have a counselors meeting about our guests. Kaleigh, would you like to start us in our offerings tonight?"

I looked over to the Aphrodite table to see their newest member rise from the table and scrape half of her steak and gravy into the fire. As if on cue everyone else rose from their seats and made their way to the bonfire to sacrifice some of their food to the gods.

Once again I sacrificed my food to Poseidon and sat down at my table, digging into my plate of food not waiting for my friends to come over.

As I savored the flavor of my hamburger I glimpsed over at the boy Link and his friend Zelda sitting at the small table set up in the corner for them while they stayed. For some reason he didn't trust them like he did other visitors who came through Camp Half-Blood.

He couldn't understand why he felt so uneasy around those two. Some people were just fine with them, while most of the camp steered clear of them because of the way they made people feel. It wasn't that he wanted to hate them, but it was just something about them that made him weary of the duo at all times.

"So you feel it too?" Reyna said as she sat down at the table, looking at him knowing that he was suspicious of the two. Reyna had dropped by Camp Half-Blood after the arrival of our second visitor to show the support of New Rome. Her way of trying to strengthen the relationship between the two camps.

"Yeah. I keep racking my brain trying to think what it could be but I can never put my finger on it. I guess we'll find out at the meeting." I confirmed, continuing to chew my burger as if it was the end of the conversation. Sadly, I knew better than that.

"Percy," She said to me while taking a seat across from me at the table, "This is serious. If Gaea can rise why can't some other evil rise? _What if those two are our next targets and we could end the battle before it began?_" she whisper yelled that last part to me.

I looked up at her and shrugged. "Like I said. The meeting is going to happen soon so why should we take action early and jeopardize the entire thing?"

"Percy! You know you can't just ignore your instincts like this! How many times has your instincts gotten you through a fight alive? How many times ha-"

"Plenty of times." Jason said, approaching the table with a plate of spaghetti being elegantly balanced in one hand, a fork in the other as he sat down at the table, "and that's why I say we stay here. My instincts and Percy's say to stay put. And before you ask how I knew what your talking about remember that I'm your partner. It's easy to tell when your agitated about something."

"Whatever.." she spat out as she gave up, knowing that when Jason set his mind to winning an argument, unlike Percy, he wouldn't loose. "But if a _single_ thing happens...I'm pinning this on you." she finished, walking away from the table almost running into Leo and Frank on the way out of the pavilion.

"_Whoa,_" Leo said looking back at her, "What's got her in a bad mood? Did she forget to feed her dogs? What if one of them ate a camper and it's because of her?! Oh Zeus guys I don't want to be eaten!"

Frank just looked at Leo with a small grin, it's hard to be around Leo without cracking a smile. "So your fine with building a giant war ship, sailing all the way to Old Rome, Facing the giants, and killing Gaea, but your scared of Reyna's dogs?"

Leo nodded quickly, his eyes shifting around making him look nervous.

"Sounds like Leo." I said to him, beckoning them to join him and Jason at the table.

Leo and Frank accepted his notion and sat down then began to eat as the girls showed up, chatting it up like usual. Even though Annabeth and Piper had their own cabin table to lead they chose to stay at our table and eat with us like we did on the Argo II.

"So what your saying is that we could add another cabin for Hades and Pluto?" Hazel said to Annabeth.

"Yes we could put you and your brother next to cabin thirteen, making your cabin fourteen. We could make it out of obsidian, I thought you might like how dark it is, and have an offering pit to do all that summoning and stuff. I would show you the design I'm thinking about but I've got a lot of things to get done tonight so I might have to show you tomorrow." she sputtered out, not planning to leave out any of her plans to Hazel.

"Uh, yeah. Sounds great...Thanks Annabeth." Hazel replied sitting down at the table with everyone else.

As everyone had finally seated I felt a little bit better about the duo behind me. If I was going to die from some mystery monster I'd at least be surrounded by my friends. What better death could a demigod ask for? I dug my fork into my potatoes and thought about it as Piper began to tell everyone at the table the story of how someone at archery almost killed her with a stray shot.

Just another meal as usual for the demigods.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"As you know my name is Zelda, and this is my friend link." she started. "We come from a world very different from yours, but how we got here we have no idea. Although we may seem unwelcoming to some of you, we come here with only the intentions of peace. We have told your leader, Chiron, of some of the ways we may be able to help out around here to carry our own weight until we can return to our homeland. Any questions?" she said as she finished her surprisingly short speech.

"I have one," Travis said as the rec room fell silent. I still couldn't help but find it funny that the most serious conversations happened across a ping pong table. "Have you considered talking to the Oracle yet? Every time someone with a unique parentage walks into camp, they talk to the oracle and something happens."

Travis's idea caught everyone's attention immediately. If they talked to Rachel and she spit out another prophecy, what kind of evil would they be doomed to fight this time? No one wanted another prophecy to occur after the last two being as catastrophic as they were. "Just because someone got a prophecy before doesn't mean anything, And because Luke completed one doesn't mean that it started another. We completed our prophecy and it would be great to take a break for a while." I said.

Several nods went around the room in agreement.

"Now Percy." Chiron said, "You know that's not going to happen sadly. If another prophecy is due then there's nothing we can do but hope its after our time here. We will need to take these two to Rachel and see if anything happens. Anymore questions?"

The room fell silent after Chiron stopped talking and no one said anything else. "Good. Percy, take Link down to the new oracle room please. Zelda stay put so we don't overwhelm her please. This meeting is adjourned."

As much as I wanted to go hang out with Annabeth I knew I had to do what Chiron asked so I walked over to Link and told him to follow me to Rachel's place. He nodded at me and got out of the chair he was in (brought in by none other that the Stoll brothers) and began to follow me up the stairs and into mid floor of the big house.

As usual Mr D. was sitting in the living room drinking diet coke, complaining about the amount of people in his presence. "I should turn you all into goldfish. Especially you Peter Jackson!"

Eager to get away from the god I walked out of the front door, not bothering to check and see if Link was following, of the big house and down the worn path to the new oracle yard.

The oracle yard was Annabeths surprise to Rachel for her birthday, and not only did it look amazing, it held the Athenas Parthenos in it's center. The statue that united the Greeks and Romans near the end of the war with Gaea.

To be more specific on how it looked it looked somewhat like the Lincoln Memorial. It had a stone walkway making a square all the way down a path and at the end was the Athenas Parthenos. In the middle of it there was fountains of other Greek gods and on the outside there were trees in perfect rows (thanks to the tree nymphs). It was one of Annabeths favorite construction pieces so far.

As he began the trek down the long pathway, I glanced back at Link only to see him not moving, just staring at the Oracle Yard. He didn't seemed stunned by it's beauty or preciseness, he rather seemed nostalgic. But about what?

"Hey Link." I said, walking towards him rather quickly, "You okay?"

"I know this place." he said, "This is where it happened. Where I became a man for the first time."

"What?" I replied.

"When I was ten I came here and I got my sword, it aged me seven years and let a terrible evil into the world. This place, it's just like the place where I got my sword at. A beautiful shrine with a beacon of light at the end of it. I-I-I'm sorry. It's uh..really nothing. It just took me by surprise."

"Okay then...so, can we keep going now? Or do you need a moment?" I asked. The green clad boy only nodded and continued walking towards the monument. I took that as a yes for the keep going.

Soon we had reached the foot of the statue, the giant statue of Athena towering over us like a skyscraper. I looked at the bottom and found the staircase that led to Rachel's room. Why Annabeth chose to put her room there I would never know.

I walked down the staircase with Link trailing not far behind me and opened the white wooden door into her room. She was sitting on her bed watching TV, the remote in her hand flipping through channels. It was a miracle she was able to get a signal even with the dish out in the middle of the woods. Even though she lived under a giant statue her room was quite nice. It had a deep purple colored all over the walls and a lighter purple for the ceiling. Red curtains draped from the walls and blue curtains draped off the side of pillars all throughout the room. Her bed sat in the back of the room, the headpiece against the wall, golden sheets laying over the marble bed frame.

"Rachel?" I called out. Her head jolting over in my direction looking me and Link over.

"Come in, I'm not doing anything." she said, sitting up in the bed watching us come in.

"So uh...Rachel, meet link. Link, meet Rachel. Rachel is our oracle, and Link is our guest. I'm pretty sure you two need to touch hands or something to test the theory about th-"

I didn't even get to finish my sentence as Rachel fell off the bed face first into the floor, the green mist coming out of her limp body.

Then it happened.

The room filled with light coming from seemingly nowhere, the structure of a room shaking and threatening to fall down, but before it could prove its threat the trio was gone. The light dimmed and showed only the oracle's room. To where they had gone, no one knows. Well, no one except the ones effected.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I was the first to wake up. The first thing I did, like every time I woke up, check my pocket for Riptide. Still there, so I would be able to defend myself if this got ugly. There's some good news. I sat up from where I was laying...to find myself laying in snow?

It was all coming back to me now. The war horn, the green boy, Zelda, the meeting, Rachel, and the light. So where was everyone at? I stood up and began to look around, only seeing walls, except for one way there was no wall. I walked out and stepped into what I realized was a steam punk like city. There were people walking around without cellphones, blimps flying across the skies, and shops on every corner of the street selling strange foods and items.

I began walking down the street trying to blend in when an idea struck me and I walked into an empty store. It was run by a young woman sitting behind her desk. She was a beautiful woman, with long dark hair and a smooth face, but he could never cheat on Annabeth.

"Hello. Would you like to buy some of our watches?" she asked him in a nice manner.

"No thank you...Um...this may sound weird, but where am I?" I asked her, trying not to sound like a total idiot.

"Oh, you must be one of those rich people doing the blimp race. My name is Pomie, Welcome to Republic City."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AU: New Chappie UUUUUP. By the way new chapters every Saturday. Hope you enjoyed this because I've been working hard on it and I would like to thank those of you who added this to your favorite or alert list. You gave me the inspiration to write this today. By the way if you don't know where they landed they landed in Republic City from The Legend of Korra. If you don't know what that is don't worry I'll explain it to you during the story. Somewhere in this story you'll probobly find something you didn't know exsisted. Hope you liked the chapter! Sorry for no action, but with a new place comes new enemies! I PROMISE you there will be action next chapter! Btw this will take place after the show down at Northern Air Temple Island in season three, but lets say that Korra didn't get captured. Well, Hope everyone has a great day, and as always please follow, add to alert, or write a review! Thanks for reading!**

**Next Chapter: How Many Wrongs Make a Right?**


	4. Death Game

**Chapter 3: Death Game**

**Character: Link**

Link woke with a start.

He couldn't even begin to try and comprehend what had just happened, but whatever it is...it's the second time it's happened. He still remembered the first time it happened like a fresh wound.

**Flashback**

Link stood upon the balcony of Zelda's room over looking the beautiful Kingdom of Hyrule he had saved. He might never understand why Gannon or any other evil being would want to destroy such a beautiful place. It was amazing that so many people could live in one place and still co-exist.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Zelda asked from behind him.

"Yeah it is...at least I don't have to run it all." he turned from the balcony and looked at Zelda. She was smiling at him.

"Maybe one day I don't have to run it alone...maybe we could run it together..." she blushed.

"The Princess of Hyrule...blushing over a little knight?" he said playfully.

"Go get ready little knight, you have that meeting with the Kokiri today remember? Or have you forgotten again?" she said walking towards the door to give him some privacy. Link stood their for a second before sheepishly grinning.

"No I didn't forget...I was just uh...taking my time! Yeah I was just taking my time!" Zelda laughed and opened the door.

"Well take your time and walk it to the forest or your going to be late." she said leaving the room. Link just watched her leave for a moment and then looked over the balcony one last time. He never knew when it could all change. The sages taught him that seven years ago.

"I guess I'd better get going..." he told himself as he grabbed his belongings from beside the bed. He grabbed his bag first, slinging it over his shoulder then grabbed his sword and put it on the sheath on his back. But as he reached down for his hat he saw something move in the corner of his eye. He pulled his sword out and spun around to face whoever or whatever was watching him. "Show yourself!" he commanded.

As commanded a small bat looked at him from the corner of the room. Its one giant red eye watching him move. "Who are you?" Link asked.

The bat only closed its eyes in response, and as it did the room began to shine intensely with a bright light. He shielded his eyes as his eyes could no longer take the intensity of the light...then he blacked out.

The next thing he knew he was in the fields near a forest. It was strange...he had never seen this place before yet he'd been everywhere in Hyrule...where was he?

**End Flashback**

Link stood up from the grass he was laying on and looked around his surroundings. There was a small forest to his east and a chain of mountains to the north. The strangest thing to him was the giant funnel shaped structure to his left. It was taller than the mountains and had an ominous feel to it...perfect. That was just his style. Not to far away either. He started walking over the field of green grass to the structure.

As he started his walk towards the structure he realized he had no knowledge what was in store, but hey...did he ever know what was going to happen?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

He walked up to the giant structure to find nothing but a giant steel door at its base.

'A dungeon?' He thought. 'No...this is way to big to be a dungeon...'

As he walked up to the doors pushed all of those thoughts out of his mind as he walked up to the door and pushed it open. Inside was a volcano like room filled with magma and a circular platform in the middle that could easily fit volvagias nest in it. As he walked forwards into the room he heard a screech from above as a giant red dragon dropped from above.

The creature looked down upon link and let out a deafening screech. It spread its giant red wings and the room around him seemed to become more alive. Its red scales glistened in the lava light as Four health bars appeared next to him fully filled. Then his name appeared over his head:

Bleeding Dragoon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link ran torwards at full speed, dodging the boulders that were falling from above. He jumped and swung his sword across the monsters left wing, it's first health bar dropping only slightly.

"This shouldn't take too long" Link said aloud. As he fell back onto the ground the dragon swung his tail to the side effectively knocking link off of his feet and the sharp spikes on its tail impailing him slightly. For the first time Link looked up and noticed he had a heath bar as well. Now half way full.

He wasn't about to find out what would happen if it got fully depleted.

Link charged full speed at the dragon as it roared in distaste. Instead of jumping this time Link slid under the dragons belly and sliced it's underbelly, but he wasn't done yet. He back flipped onto the dragons back and began to repeatedly stab it. In and out his sword went as the dragon roared in agony. His first health bar was gone.

Link pulled his sword out of the dragons back and proceeded to run up its back and stab its head. The dragon roared in agony again as it used its rage as an excuse to hit Link off his head.

"Predictable." he said jumping off, watching the boss hit himself in the head.

The dragon roared at him one last time before pulling a massive sword seemingly nowhere from the ground. Four people with the name "Bleeding Dragoon Knights" appeared around him.

Link charged the first knight with his sword, impaling him but not killing it. In fact the knight still had 80% health. Link watched in horror as the knight slashed him across the chest throwing him across the room. His health was now dangerously in the red and he couldn't afford to take any more hits. He decided it was time to take another approach.

He reached into his bag...only to have his Hylian Shield gone? Instead all he could find was his Deku shield. He would need a different plan to take down the dragon. Suddenly it came to him.

He pulled some bombs out of his bag, thankful that they were there, he decided to give this boss the Kingly treatment.

He raced pass the first two knights and jumped over the last two onto the bosses great sword. The boss began to panic and attempt to shake Link off, but Link had more experience fighting than this thing did. He hung on with all of his being and when the dragon opened its mouth to breath some fire, Link tossed a bomb in. The same way he did King Dodongo all those years ago.

The dragon began to choke on the bomb momentarily before it exploded bringing it down to one bar of health.

Link landed on the ground and began to do a mad hack at the dragons feet. He dodged and weaved through the dragons numerous attacks, quite a difficult task but an easy one for the hero. The knights quickly approached from behind him. As each knight got closer, Link would bait them into the dragons swords path dealing massive damage or killing them instantly.

Link dodged the dragons final attacks until the dragons health bar finally hit zero and the boss exploded into a million little harmless white shards. A giant sign saying "CONGRADULATIONS!" appeared in the end of the room. A flight of stairs spouted from the right side of the room, most likely the exit.

Link was about to look for any loot that may have fallen from the boss until he noticed a small floating icon. Intrigued Link walked towards it. The box said exp gained...and item received...and whose magic box was this? A character labeled as Link.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link stood there for a moment trying to understand what this meant before trying to open the menu. He touched the item received icon and a menu came up from nowhere showing him an item called "Orbital Cloak". Link only stared at the menu before selecting the "Equip" button listed. Suddenly he was wearing a red version of his Hero's Tunic. There was no hat to go with it but there was a small button on his left cuff.

Out of curiosity he hit it.

His tunic suddenly changed to his green clad uniform again...he kind of liked it, but what else was in this magic menu and what allowed its existence?

Link looked through his menu until he found an icon labeled "inventory". He opened it and found three items. His missing Hylian Shield, his old clothes the Hero's Tunic, and a book labeled "Welcome!".

He opened the book and its words shook him to the core...there was no way this was actually true.

_Welcome to Sword Art Online!_

_You may be wondering what is in store for you in this game. Well there is going to be a meeting soon and you will all discover what fun is to be had in this game! Enjoy yourselves players...your going to love it here!_

_~Kayaba Akihiko_

_EDIT: Now that the meeting is over I've decided to let this book be a reminder of the rules._

_1) If you die in the game you die in the real world._

_2) You cannot log off_

_3) To leave you must get to level 100 and beat the boss_

_4) Enjoy, You are in my world now._

He shut the book angrily. Link though aloud. "That's going to be my new mission" he said with determination. "I'm going to help these people out of this game...one boss at a time...I just hope Percy and Rachel didn't get pulled into this."

The last thing Link in that room was a sign saying "Welcome to Level 67!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kirito!" Klein yelled to his black clad friend. "Kirito!" he yelled again. Kirito turned around to see his friend out of breath. Immediately Kirito was concerned for his friends lack of his guild. It wasn't usual to see Klein without his guild close behind.

"What's wrong Klein?" Asuna asked from behind Kirito.

"Wait is that a girl Kirito? You player..." he grinned. Asuna was the co leader of the most powerful guild in the game. She was even wearing their signature clothing. White with red highlights. She was known as a fierce player, even given the nickname White Lightning due to her speed in combat.

"Shut up we're just friends!" Asuna snapped, her face redlining from the accusation.

"What do you want Klein? Me and Asuna need to get back to the front lines." Kirito said very relaxed. Since he was a solo player, one of the few in in the game, he was used to people doing things like this.

"That's the thing...Something MAJOR happened on the front lines last night..."

Kirito looked at Klein with a new intrest. "Wait what? What happened?"

"Remember how you found the boss room last night?" Klein asked.

"Yeah?" Kirito asked, getting more worried. "Wasn't it The Blood Dragoon?"

"Well the Knights of the Blood gathered a team to go fight it. It had twenty shields and twenty-five blades. Fourty Five players total."

Kirito stared at him in horror, "Are they okay?!"

Klein laughed. "They're better than okay. When they got there the boss was already defeated and the next floor unlocked..."

"WHAT?!" Kirito and Asuna said in unison. "What guild went in and defeated it?!"

"That's the weird part..." Klein started, "No major guild went in. That means it was either a lone party or a solo player.."

"Woah. Don't get ahead of yourself that boss was massive when I looked at it. There is no way I was going in their so I just shut the doors and let the Blood Knights take care of it." Kirito said.

"Then who could have done it..." Asuna said.

"I say we go to floor 67 and have a look for ourselves!" Kirito said.

"Well your not going solo up there" Klein said opening his menu. "We fight together." He said sending a party invite to Asuna and Kirito.

"Lets do it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Link sat upon the tops of a tree in a dense jungle. That's what this floor mostly was, very dense jungle. He had managed to find a high up branch to support his weight, it had been his bed for the night. It kind of made him homesick for his tree house back in the Kokiri forest.

'No' He thought to himself, 'I can't afford to think of home right now. No Link ever can...' He jumped down from the tree he had slept on and began to continue his adventure through the jungle.

So far he hated this jungle.

Bugs continuously bit at his neck and hands and the worst of all he would find little mud puddles and get his boots stuck in them. Saying he couldn't wait to leave this level was an understatement.

Lucky for him after three days of searching he found the door he was looking for. This door wasn't as obvious as the last, in fact this one was in a cave with a giant steel door inside.

He couldn't wait to enter.

He pushed open the steel doors and walked into an empty room. It looked sort of like a beehive with the walls being the comb and the center being hollowed out, but like last time entering the room triggered the bosses awakening.

The sound of thousands of tiny wings filled the room in an instant. They crawled out of the walls and the floor as honey began to leak from the walls, somehow allowing light to enter the room as well. Soon his vision was filled with about three hundred black and yellow bees. He saw no main health bar anywhere, but he did see a name.

The Swarm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: To Start Of I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING EARLIER. I got writers block then I wanted to finish Legend of Korra to get the real ending then I got writers block then I decided to go ahead and do Links side of the story first then Percys and Rachels next chapter (It will have link as well). For those of you who don't know what SAO is don't be scared. Link has no idea either so you'll be more on his side of thinking. Happy New Years to everyone and a big thanks to those of you who reviewed! You guys are the only reason I decided to continue this! So until next time, Have a nice day!

**Next chapter: Just start with Plan C**


End file.
